


AFAB is a series of letters

by Psiidmon, Rise_Comics



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psiidmon/pseuds/Psiidmon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rise_Comics/pseuds/Rise_Comics
Summary: Genma Saotome has no idea how to raise a daughter... Kimiko Tendo might know?The long-distance relationship between friends via a series of letters.
Relationships: Kimiko Tendo/Soun Tendo, Saotome Genma/Saotome Nodoka/Tendou Souun, Saotome Genma/Tendou Souun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29
Collections: AFAB Ranma AU Challenge Collection





	AFAB is a series of letters

Saotome,

  


You might not know me, but apparently my husband made some form of pact with you?

I understand that you intend to go on a long training trip soon, so I wanted to let you know I would be available as a friendly ear along the way. Please feel free to write me, it would be helpful to be able to guide the way my husband trains my girls in your disparate branches of the Art.

  


Regards,

Kimiko Tendo

  


* * *

  


Kimiko,

  


Glad to hear that Soun has such an understanding wife! Could you do me a favour and check in on my own wife (Nodoka Saotome, you should be able to find her address in the phone book) as you go? I can try and give a monthly address as to where I can pick up mail - this month, my daughter and I will visit the monastery at Osaka to try and teach the little tyke some patience.

Do keep me informed on how Tendo keeps up with your own daughters’ training, it should be an interesting act in comparison.

  


Your friend,

Genma Saotome.

  


* * *

  


Genma,

  


Nodoka is a delight, and was so happy to have a visitor. Apparently the neighbour she was hoping to spend time doting on as a babysitter moved away, so she’s living vicariously through my littlest, Akane. You’ll have to watch out, looks like she’s complimenting Soun’s unarmed teaching with a variety of reach weapons. Isn’t your branch primarily focused on aerial moves?

  


How is Ranma holding up on the road? I understand she’s the same age as Akane?

  


A family friend,

Kimiko Tendo.

  


* * *

  


K

help

she cries at night and ive taken her away from her mother

im as much a monster as the old bastmerd

ghmmsaot

  


* * *

  


Kimiko,

  


Please ignore my last message - apparently my plan to aid Ranma in sending messages in pre-marked envelopes has failed me - I am working off the debt of breaking into the monastic order’s wine.

  


I am not the master.

  


Regards,

Genma

  


* * *

  


Genma,

  


Yes, I thought I smelt strong spirits on that last letter.

It’s understandable that your daughter cries at night. Please, do your best to comfort her. Living on the road, in monasteries and the like, is no replacement for a warm hug from a doting father.

  


You certainly are not the bastard. You actually care about your wife, about my husband, about me.

  


If you need help, I have found mention of an all-women teahouse in the area, please visit once you have worked off your debt. Perhaps the matron can aid you in learning how to treat a daughter right.

  


May he rot in that cave,

Kimiko

  


* * *

  


Nodoka Saotome,

  


This is an official court summons to the case of GENMA SAOTOME v RED HOT TEA HOUSE KUNOICHI

  


Be warned your house may be involved as collateral.

  


Hidden Village Summary Court

  


* * *

  


Genma,

  


I am so proud of you. The house means nothing next to rescuing that poor child from that awful den of iniquity.

  


You truly are a man among men.

  


Dutifully yours,

Nodoka

  


* * *

  


Kimiko,

  


So I ended up accidentally taking a second girl along with me, Konatsu, I think. Well, she calls herself a girl, though she has a boy's body, so I guess she is a girl, though I may need help on the trans front. Anyways, Ranma and I helped her escape from those big mouth people making her do things I wish I could forget, and took the scrolls left for her, which those… pimps(it’s probably too generous a word for them) had hidden from her. I hoped that she could help teach Ranma the style her parents had taught her, but it seems that she’s rather lacking in the teaching department.

  


As for the house, tell Nodoka that I’m sorry that the house was taken, and that she has to move in with your family.

  


You and Soun have my thanks for the legal aid. I am forever grateful for not being in jail, and that the girls are still with me. Thank the broom handle for getting on a municipal board from me, hm?

  


Anyways, how do you deal with multiple girls, especially a pair of mischievous martial artists like Ranma and Konatsu?

  


Your Friend,

Genma Saotome.

  


* * *

  


Auntie Kimiko!

  


Hi there! It’s Ranma!

  


Daddy’s got us parked in a hotel!!! Natsu-chan is using her SECRET NINJA POWERS to steal coursework from an all-boys school and we’re LEARNING HOW TO DO MATHS

I get to visit for lunch! It’s harder to pretend to be a boy than Natsu, she’s had to pretend for years already, but I get to jump like a fish and grab food out of the air!

  


Daddy’s found construction work to be very helpful! And he’s teaching us how to cook with fish paste!

  


LOVE YOUUUUU

ranma

  


* * *

  


Excuse the lack of honourific, you know how my previous family treated me.

  


Have you ever had the feeling of being in two places at once?

  


Mr Saotome was… I am sure your husband had the best of intentions, but the sensation of being swaddled in fish paste and catnip…

  


I am sorry to say that I felt it necessary to reverse the position of your husband and myself, and he appears to have some form of trauma from the encounter.

  


Your… hesitant daughter,

Konatsu Saotome

  


* * *

  


Kimiko,

  


So I may have messed up somewhere, something involving catnip and fish. But luckily, I was the only one affected.

  


In the meantime, taking up construction work does bring in a steady cash flow, hopefully enough that I would not have a need to burden you, Nodoka, or Soun in the off chance something goes pear shaped.

  


Also, my kids have started watching something called ‘Those Obnoxious Humans’? I guess it’s pretty funny, though that Ataru guy was a creep, reminds me too much of the master, minus the threat. Why would anyone watch anything starring him? Though I guess the appeal is in him being the butt of every joke.

  


Your Friend,

Genma Saotome

  


* * *

  


Genma,

  


Right?! I don’t understand it either, it seems like every series wants to shoehorn in some excuse for the writers to make dirty jokes. These are meant to be for children! I worry deeply about what habits Nabiki may pick up, she’s at an impressionable age.

  


Kasumi has been a godsend, my little girl’s all interested in learning about doctoring after hearing what makes Konatsu so special.

  


Nodoka often waxes poetic about how much she loved seeing you for the court case, you really should visit one of these days!

  


Yours faithfully,

Kimiko Tendo

  


P.S. If Soun has it right, we’ll need to save up some catnip for your next ‘green’ visit. Looking forward to it!

  


* * *

  


Kimiko,

  


I may have a bit of a problem.

  


My little Ranma just had her first bleeding...thing(I think it’s called periods?). Anyways, I’m not sure how to tell her about this stuff or how to deal with it, so I figured that you may know this stuff better than I do.

  


Your Friend,

Genma Saotome.

  
PS: I may have tried teaching the girls the cat fist, and it may have backfired on me. I probably deserved it.  
  


  


* * *

  


Mr Saotome,

  


I regret to inform you that mother has passed. Auntie Nodoka has been helping us out immensely during this time, and has essentially moved into our home. Please direct any mail to her to our address in future.

  


Father is… …

  


If you have any advice on how to break him out of…

  


…

  


My sisters have always been a handful, please do your best to mediate any arguments that may arise. Aside from Konatsu likely not having access to the same biological functions your other daughter has, please try to treat them the same.

  


As far as Ranma is concerned, it is traditional to give a young woman a rice and bean dish. Beyond that… attached are the tips my mother passed on to me at that time of my life.

  


Your ‘niece’,

Kasumi Tendo.

  


PS. Why did you have trouble writing the word ‘cat’? Are you okay?

  


* * *

  


Kasumi,

  


I am so sorry for your loss. Your mother was as much a friend to me as your father was, even though I never got the chance to meet in person after any of our girls were born.

  


I thank her and you for the tips the both of you gave me on the topic. They have helped immensely when I gave the talk to Ranma and Konatsu. Though I do fear that Ranma was taking things a bit too well.

  


Speaking of Konatsu, she has progressed immensely, thanks to those ninjutsu scrolls she had taken with her. Though I’m not sure the world is ready for 8 of her running about with that duplication technique.

  


Anyways, I’m planning on taking the two of them to China in the next few years, at least once I’ve saved enough money for three tickets to Guangzhou and enough money to convert into Yuans.

  


There is a legendary training ground called Jusenkyo, which I have been informed contains cursed springs that transform anyone who comes into contact with it into whatever drowned in it. Kind of morbid if you asked me, though if the springs are indeed cursed, I’ll ask if they have a girl one for Konatsu.

  


As for getting Soun out of his funk, I know that they were very close, so I’m writing directly to him about it. I will also ask Nodoka to help out in any way she can. In the meantime, you and your siblings will want to focus on your studies as well as your martial arts.

  


As for the trouble with writing that word, it’s best to ignore it, please.

  


Your weird uncle,

Genma Saotome

  


PS. Attached to this letter is my attempt at recreating the scroll for the duplication technique. Please excuse my bad handwriting, and my abhorrent drawing skills.

  


  


* * *

  


Soun,

  


I am so sorry for your loss. I don’t think I can truly realize how saddened you must be, but rest assured, Nodoka and I are there for you, even if I happen to be all the way in Ryukyu as I’m writing this letter.

  


But don’t let your grieving stop you from caring for your daughters, since they’ll need you even more. I’m sure that you’re a good father, but please don’t let Kimiko’s death stop you from teaching the art to your kids.

  


Speaking of the kids, Ranma is very close to mastering the Pinball style of martial arts. In spite of the name, it’s surprisingly practical, and surprisingly fitting for her more acrobatic style. Meanwhile, I picked up a young ninja girl named Konatsu, and she has picked up Martial Arts Okonomiyaki. I’m somehow both surprised and not surprised that it’s a thing. But yeah, the both of them really are improving their martial arts skills.

  


Anyways, I’m going to bring them to China with me. I’ll see if I can find enough work to get us to Guangzhou. If not, I’ll either take a boat or have the three of us swim there. There is a training ground there called Jusenkyo

  


Your loyal friend,

Genma Saotome

  


PS. What the hell is a Menage a Twoat and why does she keep writing to me about it? And also, what the hell is a Walkman?

  


  


* * *

  


My darling Genma,

  


Think to the days we spent together in the days after we took care of… him.

  


Now add your wife.

  


I have attached a walkman pamphlet I retrieved when asking around after the device, I hope that helps.

  


Thank you for reminding me of the effort Kimiko put forth in keeping up with your studies. I will have to work hard to come up with a counter for these techniques, can’t have my own heir get shown up when you finally make it.

  


As far as the art is concerned, Nabiki seems most interested in the, uh… direction of the Umiseken’s style of lessons, if you catch my meaning. Akane is a dutiful study, and Kasumi focuses more on the mental aspects of our training. Nodoka is doing an admirable job around the house, taking care of the five of us, and I dearly hope your daughters have luck with their own journeys.

  


I have been discussing things with the local acupuncturist, he is quite knowledgeable - it seems that the springs do indeed have documented magical effects, but a word of warning my dear. When you seek to use the curse as a blessing, watch your footing.

  


Also, there is a list of herbal remedies you can hopefully procure for your adopted daughter that will aid in her transformation, as it seems the springs give you a second form - her birth form might still be there, and Doctor Ono suggests that focusing wholly on the magical solution may cause greater distress in the case of hot water being attracted with the ‘water magnet’ aspect of the curse.

  


I am so proud of you.

  


Love,

Soun & Nodoka

  


* * *

  


Soun, Nodoka.

  


Okay.

  


Love,

Genma

  


PS. I’m not sure if I should be proud that she’d want to learn that from me, or if I should be scared that she wants to learn _that_ of all things.

  


* * *

  


Konatsu,

  


I’m sure that you know of me from the letters your dad gets, but I did want to get to know more about you.

  


I do admit that I’m making assumptions here, but I wanted to say that you’re not alone when it comes to being queer, as I admit that I am a lesbian myself.

  


I hope that Mr.Saotome is treating you and Ranma well, and that your journey is a safe one. I know that martial arts does involve danger, but I do wish to be able to meet you in person.

  


I wish you and Ranma the best of luck with your training journey, especially when you get to China.

  


Love,

Kasumi Tendo

PS. I also sent a few cassettes of songs for the trip, assuming you have a Walkman. I hope you find these enjoyable.

  


  


* * *

  


‘Cousin’(?) Kasumi,

  


Thank you so much for the music, it has made for an enjoyable swim to china!

  


I kid, of course - Father has been working quite hard to try and convince me to teach him the way of the ninja, and my first demand was honour on his part. It has been fun watching the various copies of him work through an entire town’s score of odd jobs all at once.

  


The boat was spartan, but far better than the original plan I alluded to earlier.

  


Sister wishes to take control of the letter now, so I will simply say I am glad to know someone so close to my family is a fellow member of the community.

  


Regards,

Konatsu Saotome  
Yo Sumi

  


I think our dads are dating now?

  


China is mostly the same as rural Japan, aside from the language.

  


Pops is far better at speaking than he is at reading, we’re following some old guidebook he got from one of the monks we crashed with a few years ago. Real old language, kind of hard to follow even if you do have a solid grasp on how to read it.

  


The locals we’ve shown it to seem a bit wary of parts of it, and they laughed when they saw the translation of pops’ “dreaded catfist” - don’t tell him i told you, but please do your best to stop any cats from getting too cozy with my mom.

  


I think it’d break pops’ heart to have her choose “one of those damned demons” over him.

  


Dogs and other pets are fine, just… try to avoid fish paste getting added to any grocery lists, alright?

  


Lots of love,

  


Ranma Saotome, The Best.

  


* * *

  


Konatsu,

  


It still hurts.

  


How can I focus it into something useful? How did you survive the first loss of family..?

  


xoxo,

Biki

  


* * *

  


Nabiki,

  


Now I know you’re not coping well, you forgot to use the lemon juice method.

  


It is hard. I do not really know any good coping methods - I was rather swiftly pulled into the horrors of my... second family. They may have been abusive, but they were, regretfully, family.

  


Speak to your family doctor. If he is as useful to your mental wellbeing as he has been to my physical, it would be lifechanging.

  


Yours in spycraft,

  


Konatsu Saotome

  


* * *

  


Kasumi Tendo,

  


My dearest sister is doing her best to try and ensure I have proper penmanship, even outside of challenge letters.

  


Please excuse any slips into more crass vocabulary, it is a peril of living in the house (migratory as it is) of a rough-speaking manual laborer.

  


I spotted that our group was being tracked, though I cannot exactly make heads nor tails of the actual method our pursuer uses to evade detection. Natsu, dearest and most loving sister that she is, is being a little brat and not telling me even though I KNOW she’s been tailing us at a remove with a twin or seven.

  


I think she finds this pursuer amusing in their clumsy methods.

  


Your sister out of law,

Ranma Saotome

  


* * *

  


Konatsu,

  


Please tell Ranma about Ryoga, I know you found her reaction to his confession funny but you can’t keep letting the poor dear rough it away from your father.

  


Your reproachful second mother, third father,

Soun & Nodoka

  


* * *

  


Uncle Genma,

  


Distressing reports from school.

  


Akane has been ‘promised’ (by word of the would be suitor alone) to the largest braggart in school, a former friend of mine.

  


Somehow, he has rallied the majority of the male population to attempt to assault my youngest sister, under the guise of ‘a date’.

  


On the honour of a fellow study in ninjitsu,

Provide instructions on how to teach my sister the Umisenken.

  


She needs to slip into school safely.

  


Regards,

Nabiki Tendo.

  


* * *

  


Daughter,

  


You are well aware of the relationship between your father and I, that was a low level emotional manipulation.

  


Your birth mother would be proud. Well done.

  


Attached is the instructions on how to get your second mother to teach you and your sister.

  


Your honour as a spy commands you use it for blackmail.

  


Regards,

Genma Saotome-Tendo

  


P.S. It took me two letters to recognise the scent of lemon juice. Develop your own method of communication, much like the secret code between myself and Nodoka the attached instructions are in.

  


P.P.S. Two days out from the springs. Konatsu shares your feelings.

  


* * *

  


Nabiki,

  


My birth gender has caused yet another problem.

  


I am now ‘engaged’ to a limpet of a girl, Shampoo of the Joketsuzoku.

  


Full story requires face-to-face communication.

  


Ryoga is a piglet. Shampoo is a cat, much to Father’s consternation.

  


Ranma got the mirror of my blessing, unsure how she is handling it.

  


Father is a panda.

  


Excuse the plaintext, Shampoo would likely take my head off if she saw our usual method of communication.

  


Regretfully unable to say,

Konatsu Saotome

  


* * *

  


Soun,

  


Coming home from China.

  


Bringing Ranma and Konatsu.

And apparently, another girl and boy.

  


Genma


End file.
